


Undercover

by DailyAl, TellyLikesPudding



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Hux doesn't know Kylo is Matt, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Matt the radar technician - Freeform, Oops, TellyAl, but I may add to it in the future, snl, the Kylux fandom man, this is not my best, we're all sick, we're holding hands and skipping merrily all the way, we're not just going to hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:32:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5771449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DailyAl/pseuds/DailyAl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellyLikesPudding/pseuds/TellyLikesPudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kylo Ren. I am aware that you have just returned from a rather long escapade and you most likely wish to rest. However, I have a new mission for you. I believe there is a traitor on board. I want you to disguise yourself as a crew member and investigate.” Kylo nodded dutifully albeit hesitantly. He utterly despised the idea, the mere suggestion that his face would be bared to the world, that he wouldn't have his helmet to shield him. But he did not convey this to Snoke, instead bowing respectfully and setting out to begin his task.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> We're not even sorry anymore. Please enjoy this festering pile of Kylux garbage. 
> 
> Matt the Radar Technician belongs to SNL, if you haven't seen the skit, why are you even in this fandom. Honestly.

Kylo Ren huffed as he adjusted a pair of overly-large wire rimmed glasses to rest on the bridge of his nose. He patted down fluffy strawberry blonde hair and smoothed his gloveless hands over a grey technicians jumpsuit before pulling on a bright orange padded utility vest. He begrudgingly replayed his earlier conversation with Snoke in his head, his brow scrunching in angry resignation.

~

“ _Kylo Ren. I am aware that you have just returned from a rather long escapade and you most likely wish to rest. However, I have a new mission for you. One that is of the utmost importance. I believe there is a traitor on board. I want you to disguise yourself as a crew member and investigate.”_

_Kylo nodded dutifully albeit hesitantly. He utterly despised the idea, the mere suggestion, that his face would be bared to the world, that he wouldn't have his helmet to shield him. But he did not convey this to Snoke, instead bowing respectfully and setting out to begin his task._

~

Kylo had only received a few glances, mostly from Officers trying to place where they had seen him. He scoffed; not one life form aboard the Finaliser had ever seen his face before, nor would they ever again after he had completed this damned mission.

He had managed to make it through most of the day before anyone approached him; a minor Officer, Lieutenant Daily. She raised an eyebrow at him and scoffed.

“Who are you?” she asked imperiously.

Kylo stood straighter, squaring his shoulders. “I'm Matt. I'm a Radar Technician,” he answered blandly, pointing at his name tag. She rolled her eyes at him.

“Tell me Matt. How long have you been on this ship?”

“Only about a week, sir,” Kylo answered, forcing out the title.

“Then you should know by now to keep your hair at regulation length and tidiness.” She punctuated her statement by flicking a strand of the unkempt blonde hair of Kylo’s wig.

“Y-yes Sir. My mistake, Sir. I’ll take care of it,” Kylo stuttered. Lieutenant Daily nodded approvingly at his nervous reply.

“See that you do, Matt.” She nodded curtly before walking away, leaving Kylo alone and silently fuming.

………

Kylo spent one agonising week as Matt the Radar Technician, getting no further in his mission of finding the mole. In fact, all he managed to learn was that the vast majority of staff, Officers, and even Storm Troopers on board the ship gossiped constantly about anything they could. There was one particularly amusing rumour about General Hux insinuating that he wore makeup to cover his freckles.

Kylo also learned that people on board were beginning to wonder where he was, which did not bode well for him. Whispers circulated around the ship, rumours that he had locked himself away in another training room for some unknown reason. Perhaps to further master his control of the force. Kylo scoffed. These underlings knew nothing of such things.

………

It was midday and Kylo found himself in the fifteenth consecutive private quarters he'd been in that day, crouched under a desk in search of any incriminating evidence and becoming increasingly overwhelmed by the sheer amount of paper files.

So much so that he didn't hear the door hiss open as someone entered the room behind him. Footsteps stuttered to a halt and after a few seconds a throat was cleared.

Kylo straightened abruptly, banging his head on the bottom of the desk. He turned quickly with an insincere apology on his tongue but almost choked on his breath. A half dressed General Hux stood before him, his forehead glistening with post-training sweat and his usually unpleasant expression mingled with surprise.

“Who are you and what are you doing here?” Hux questioned, crossing his arms tightly over his slim bared chest. Kylo gripped his spanner tightly and fought back a flush of embarrassment.

“I’m Matt. The Radar Technician. I was… um… fixing the… thing. Because… yeah…” Kylo rubbed the back of his neck gingerly. Hux raised a seemingly unimpressed eyebrow at Matt’s stuttering, the corners of his lips tilting upward just slightly.

“And why have I never seen you before?” he asked, softer this time. Kylo bit his lip nervously, looking down. At this point he would have killed for his helmet. He couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of the bare pale flesh in front of him.

The General was not incredibly muscular but he was very fit, taught and slim and lithe. His torso and arms were lightly dotted with freckles and Kylo found himself allowing his stare to linger a bit too long on the soft trail of orange hair disappearing into the hem of his trousers. Kylo cleared his throat awkwardly, his mouth going dry.

“I… I was transferred here only a week ago. Sir,” he added on as an afterthought. Hux glanced up and down Kylo’s, or Matt’s, body, seemingly inspecting him. Kylo gulped nervously at the sharp scrutiny, wishing he had something to hide behind.

“I see,” Hux finally responded. “And how long will you be here, Matt?”

“Only for another week at most, General, Sir.”

Hux seemed to mull something over briefly before deciding how next to proceed. He began to walk closer to Kylo, his face blank of any and all emotion.

“Well I must say that is a pity.”

Kylo stared in shock as Hux approached him, looking for all the world like a predator stalking his prey. He could only back up a few steps before his progress was halted by the solid desk behind him.

Hux leaned in so they were only inches away, not touching but still so intimately close.

“I was hoping to get to know you a bit better,” he whispered softly in Kylo’s ear. Kylo couldn't hold back a soft shiver as he felt warm breath ghost along his neck.

“I… um…” Kylo tried, but a string of Hux’s thoughts tugged at his mind.

_“He’s beautiful. I'm not quite sure how I could've missed spotting him for a full week.”_

Kylo cursed inwardly as he felt a dark flush travel up his neck. Hux’s eyes traveled from his face downward before meeting his eyes.

“Matt. I'm going to be quite frank with you.”

Kylo nodded, biting his lip with half-lidded eyes.

“I want you. Badly,” Hux stated as if commenting on the weather. A soft moan escaped Kylo and he cursed himself for that loss of control. This was unseemly for a Knight of Ren. But… he wasn't a Knight of Ren… he was Matt the Radar Technician. He could do whatever he wanted.

Kylo launched himself forward, lips greedily latching onto Hux’s. Hux made a small noise of surprise but recuperated swiftly, placing his hands on Matt's waist. His thumbs kneaded the taught muscles beneath the technician’s jumpsuit as he took control of the kiss, pulling another moan from the surprisingly responsive man.

Matt's hands traveled over Hux’s slim chest as if he was determined to touch every single freckle. Hux reached up and removed his orange utility vest, tossing it aside to start pulling off his jumpsuit without disconnecting their lips. Matt stepped out of it, kicking off his boots and socks.

Hux finally pulled back, letting his eyes probe over Matt's naked body approvingly. He reached out and pressed a gloved hand against Matt's bare chest, dragging his fingers down over a muscular abdomen.

Matt shivered and groaned softly, pulling Hux closer and grinding against his clothed erection. Hux muffled his own sounds of pleasure, burying his face in Matt's neck, kissing and biting and sucking the smooth pale olive flesh.

They traveled haphazardly towards the bed in the corner of the room, stripping the remaining clothes off of each other before Hux gently pushed Matt back onto it, straddling his hips.

“You are beautiful,” he whispered, touching a bare hand to his cheek and caressing. Matt turned into the touch, his hips canting up to meet Hux’s.

Hux moved his fingers down across Matt’s face, stopping at the edge of his plump lips. Without a word Matt opened his mouth, sucking the digits in. Hux groaned at the sinful sight as Matt released Hux’s fingers with an obscene pop. Hux wasted no time in moving down between Matt’s long muscled legs, pushing a finger into his tight heat.

Matt moaned wantonly, his hands gripping Hux’s shoulders and his eyes squeezed shut. Hux was gentle as he stretched Matt, inserting a second and then a third finger before pulling back to look over his work. Matt was a wreck, writhing and panting with bitten and swollen lips.

“Look at me,” Hux ordered, running his hands up and down Matt’s legs. Large brown eyes locked onto his pale green from behind gawky but endearing glasses. He held their gaze as he gently pushed in, gripping Matt’s hips for leverage. He pushed in to the hilt and Matt whimpered and tried to buck, to grind, but Hux held fast. He pulled back slowly, slowly, before easing back in.

“Hux, General, please!” Matt begged. Hux grinned and snapped his hips forward, relishing the broken moan Matt released.

The sound of skin against skin echoed obscenely through the room as they continued, fucking with abandon. Matt dragged his nails down Hux’s back, Hux licked and sucked on Matt’s pink nipples. They both rode out their climaxes until neither could move, panting in post-coital bliss. Hux lay next to Matt with a contented smile, pulling his duvet over them and extinguishing the lights with a command.

………

Hux blinked blearily as his eyes opened. His body ached beautifully and he stretched, rolling over to face the man sleeping beside him. He reached out to run a hand through beautiful long dark hair.

_‘Wait. What?’_

Hux sat up in surprise, looking over his bed partner. What was once fluffy blonde hair was now nearly shoulder length raven black locks.

He startled when he felt the man stir, easing back down and pretending to sleep. He watched through one eye as the man stood, quickly gathering his things and pulling on a blonde wig that had fallen off in sleep. Hux looked on confusedly as the man he thought to be named Matt glanced back in his direction with a look of longing and then regret before pulling on his clothes and silently slipping out.

………

Kylo stood triumphantly before Snoke’s holo projection, receiving praise from his master for having caught the mole, one Officer Daily. He was knelt before his master, helmet tucked under his arm and head bowed deferentially when the door at the end of the long hallway opened and Hux made his way toward them.

Kylo Ren glanced back at him, startled. He fumbled with his helmet, struggling to cover his face but it was too late. He distinctly heard the stutter in Hux’s confident gait as the man recognised him.

“What is it, General,” Snoke questioned, annoyed at the interruption. 

“… Erm… My apologies Supreme Leader. I… erm… Lieutenant Daily has been incarcerated, sir. We await your instruction.”

Hux pointedly avoided looking at Kylo, his fists clenched. Snoke nodded in response.

“Gaol is too good for a traitor. I want her executed. She shall be an example of what happens when the First Order is crossed.”

“Yes, Supreme Leader.” Hux clicked his heels and turned about, walking perhaps faster than usual to get away from Kylo Ren.

………

 


	2. Under Covers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite what the chapter title says, there are no covers. There isn't even a bed. Blame Telly for this. It's her fault we can't stop writing Kylux porn.

Nearly a month had passed before Kylo Ren was finally able to confront Hux. The General had avoided him like the plague since the 'Matt incident', refusing to speak to him directly or even look at him. Every time they happened to be in a room together, Hux would find an excuse to leave before Kylo could catch him.

This time was different.

Their weekly meeting with Snoke had just come to an end and Kylo managed to grab Hux before he retreated.

Hux's entire body went stiff, his fists clenched as he slowly turned to glare at Kylo's gloved hand gripping his arm.

"Let go of me, Ren," he spat poisonously.

"No. Not until you let me explain myself."

"There is nothing you have to say that is worth listening to. Let me go," he demanded.

"Hux please."

The General ceased his fighting, startled by the pleading though it came from the harsh filter of Ren's helmet. He squared his shoulders defiantly and turned to face the other man, eyes boring into his mask.

"… Well? Go on then. Explain yourself."

Kylo sighed in relief at Hux's reluctant compliance.

"There was a leak, a mole from the Resistance that had infiltrated our ranks. I was ordered by Supreme Leader to find out who it was and stop them. The only way I could immediately think to do that was to pretend I was a part of the lower ranks of the ship. That is the reason I was in that disguise. I never meant to… deceive you. I simply found that when you began to advance I didn't want it to stop. You would have never even considered touching me if you had known who I really was. I just… wasn't thinking…"

Hux's glare softened only for a moment before he sighed in something akin to aggravation.

"You're utterly ridiculous. Take off that bucket," he demanded. Kylo stepped back, caught off guard by the sudden order.

"Why?"

"Because I want to see your face," the General stated, crossing his arms impatiently. Kylo hesitated for a short while before reaching up and releasing the seals on the mask, pulling the helmet off and holding it in front of him. Hux snatched the helmet out of Kylo's hands, throwing it to the ground; the echo resounded through the cavernous chamber and Kylo's wince was visible.

Hux took measured steps forward until he was inches from the other man, then reached out slowly to caress the side of Kylo's face. Kylo's Brown eyes widened slightly as Hux ran his thumb in a gentle circle across his cheekbone.

"What are you doing," Kylo whispered, his words barely audible.

"You said that if I had known Matt was you I wouldn't have touched you. I'm proving you wrong."

Hux's expression showed no emotion but fierce stubbornness if one could even count that as an emotion. He raised his other hand to mirror what the first was doing, cupping both sides of the startled Ren's face.

"General… I"

Hux cut Kylo off as he suddenly pulled the other man's face closer, smashing their lips together almost violently.

Kylo's noises of surprise were swallowed by Hux as his tongue pushed into his mouth. The Knight snapped out of his shock when Hux's hands traveled from his face to his hair, his fingers weaving through black waves and tugging firmly. Kylo moaned softly, placing tentative hands on Hux's waist under his greatcoat.

"I thought you hated me," Kylo whimpered as Hux yanked his head back by his hair and dragged his nose lightly down from his jaw to his collarbone.

"I do hate you," Hux stated simply, punctuating with a sharp bite to the Ren's neck, smirking at the broken sound dragged out of the younger man. Hux stared into Kylo's eyes. The Knight's lips parted as if to speak but he couldn't seem to find the correct words. Instead, Kylo wrapped his arms tightly around the other man, pulling him in for another deeper kiss.

Both men began to pull at the others clothes, kissing passionately. Hands were everywhere, holding and caressing. Kylo pulled back briefly to remove his heavy black robes and tunic, dragging Hux to the ground and straddling him. Hux reached up to drag a hand down Kylo's toned torso, his eyes half-lidded with lust.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered reverently, not seeming to realise he'd voiced his thought aloud. Kylo's face flushed deeply. He reached down to help Hux remove his own clothing, pressing kisses onto the newly bared freckled skin.

Hux ran his hands down Kylo's back to grip his arse, kneading gently. Kylo moaned deeply as he ground his hips down against Hux's, his back arching. He was already so close. Hux seemed to sense this and flipped their positions, bringing Kylo's long legs up to wrap around his waist. He ground down relentlessly against the other man's erection, revelling in the little gasps and moans that fell from his plump lips. Kylo shuddered, his back arching beautifully as he came, Hux not far behind.

The two men lay side by side, panting and covered in sweat. Kylo glanced tiredly over to Hux, a dopey grin stretched across his face. Hux stared, utterly transfixed at the pure brightness of the young man's face, a new sort of light in his eyes.

"If that is how you express hate, General, I hope to experience more of it," he breathed, his face flushed from exertion. Hux simply leaned in and rested his forehead against Kylo's, pressing a series of gentle kisses to his smiling face.

"Oh trust me, I have no intention of giving you up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this utter garbage! Telly was responsible for half of Chapter one and most of chapter two but she fell asleep so I finished it! 
> 
> Please let me know if there are any mistakes in spelling or grammar. English is not my first language. 
> 
> Thanks very much for reading!
> 
> Edit:
> 
> Armie-geddon continues! Though really it's just an excuse for Telly to go over all of our stories and check for grammar/spelling errors that were missed or even improve some of the writing. 
> 
> We know she's updated some of the responses Hux has to certain things, going along a bit better with the canon. We knew she studied Psychology for a reason, we just didn't think it would be for realistic emotional responses in fanfiction. 
> 
> -Al

**Author's Note:**

> Oy…
> 
> Not our best work but we've added to it so… eh. 
> 
> If any of you lovely readers have an idea for another story, feel free to comment! We could always use inspiration!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> ~Mac and Al


End file.
